


HELP ME PLEASE!

by Dyldarling22198



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fix-It, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29696427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dyldarling22198/pseuds/Dyldarling22198
Summary: I need help finding a fic I’ve read and accidentally closed all my tabs with my history on off when I was switching tabs!! 😭
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 15
Kudos: 10





	HELP ME PLEASE!

It was about naruto and shikamaru going back in time with the kyuubi kurama. For some reason only kurama and shikamaru remember they’ve traveled back to the past and naruto didn’t so shika is spending most of his time protecting naruto because naruto was already kidnapped twice. I don’t get very far into the fic! I know one scene was like shikamaru was tracking naruto and his kidnappers that also took Hinata and the kyuubi is telling Shika which way to go through some weird mind link they have. Also they’re in their kid bodies. Shikamaru dad is already suspicious of him bc he acts older too. Shikamaru might have been doing a family test when naruto was kidnapped I’m not sure. I was reading multiple fics when I accidentally closed all my tabs with the stupid close all button! I’m devastated I lost all my tabs and my history was off so I’m screwed! I don’t know but can someone send fics that sound remotely like this and I’ll read them all til I find the one I was reading.

EDIT: Maggie in the comments below helped me find the right story! Thank you so much for everyone else that helped or suggest other great stories. It’s called Gyōmatsu by IAmHisAngel on FF.net for anyone else wondering what I was looking for.


End file.
